whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
Accounts of Scientology's Disconnection Policy by Former Members and Others
The following is a list of people that either have suffered under the policy of disconnection imposed by the Church of Scientology (CoS) or were otherwise direct participants. The names listed include both former members and non-members affected. The names are listed alphabetically by last name. While as of the last count, there are 341 names on this list, you may want to see the big list of all Former CoS members who have spoken out, because disconnection is generally an ever-present menace for everyone involved as the consequence of being declared a Suppressive Person by the CoS. To refute claims by the CoS that disconnection is a personal choice for the parishioner, a link is provided for each name to declarations, affidavits, testimonies, etc. that disconnection is in fact coerced or even forced upon members. A *Grace Aaron - son disconnected *Ken Aaron - son disconnected *Paul Adams - friends disconnected *Roland Aldridge - mother Pat Duffy and friend Madelyn Mara disconnected *Amy Allen - parents and best friend disconnected *James Anderson - daughter disconnected *Jordan Anderson - sister disconnected *Larry Anderson - Tommy Davis on the record threatening him with disconnection *Liz {Peachey} Anderson - daughter disconnected *Camilla Andersson - husband disconnected *Jon Atack - describes being ordered to disconnect *Allan Averay-Jones - was told to disconnect *Vickie Aznaran - had to remove evidence of disconnection in the Larry Wollersheim lawsuit B *Ann Bailey - was ordered to disconnect *Vicky Ballard - the CoS kept trying to separate her from her husband, and her 2 kids got kicked out of a Scientology school *Janette Banks - friends disconnected *Christine Baranay *Jason Barclay - he told his mom Christine he would have to disconnect under certain circumstances *Allen Barton - his piano instructor Mario Feninger disconnected *Marion Barton - children disconnected, has never seen her grandchildren *Noel Barton - children disconnected, has never seen his grandchildren *Heidrun Beer - business client and associates disconnected *Jason Beghe - his 4 year old son got kicked out of school *Kent Bengtsson - friend disconnected *Heather Bennett - her kids suffered *Charles Berner - got 250 letters of disconnection *Amber Bettenkeel - uncle and cousin disconnected *Mylène Beyer-Pillorget - children disconnected *Ron Biggs - was disconnected from 13 year old son *Marie Bilheimer - mother disconnected *Dean Blair - brothers, sisters and daughter disconnected *Derek Bloch - parents disconnected *Maureen Bolstad - was forced to disconnect from her mother and sister *Lino Bombonato - the CoS tried to force him to disconnect from his family *Kate Bornstein - daughter (had when named Al Bornstein) disconnected *Mary Ann Bosnos - avoided a disconnection from her husband *Nan Herst Bowers - in as Nan Kugler, sons Brad, Todd and Ryan Kugler disconnected, also doesn't see her seven grandchildren (7) *Patricia Braine - daughter disconnected *Kira Brett - did not want to lose her sister because of fear of disconnection so she kept quiet *Caroline Brown - daughter disconnected *Dewitt Brown - grandson disconnected *John Brownlee - sister disconnected *Tonja Burden - was told to disconnect from her parents C *Ida Camburn - son disconnected *Robyn Capella - Facebook friends and former partner disconnected *Kathleen Carey - lost the business of Scientologists who disconnected *Jeff Carlson - ex-wife disconnected *Steve Carmichael-Timson - friend disconnected *Tanja Castle - was ordered to disconnect from her husband *Lucas Catton - friends disconnected *David Cecere - refused to disconnect from his mother, wife and children *Tory Christman - family and friends all disconnected *Neil Clark - family disintegrated because of disconnection *Shane Clark - family disconnected *Chris Collbran - parents, siblings and friends who are Scientologists would have to disconnect completely from him if he left *Joanna Cook - friends disconnected, and failed to disconnect from her mother on a rumor *Susan Crane - was ordered to disconnect from her sister D *Bob Dalton - friend disconnected *Dr Stephen Davies - patients disconnected from him *Diego Davila - father, stepmother, brother, sister, father in law, mother in law, both brothers in law and some friends all disconnected *Joann Davis - lost her sister *Pauline Day - daughter disconnected *Karen De La Carriere - her son Alexander was forced to disconnect. He later died while still a member, she wasn't even allowed at his funeral *David DeMoss - CoS Facebook police called on members to block him / disconnect from him *Sue Deutscher - refused to disconnect from Mike Goldstein, daughter disconnected from her *Peter Devaney Jr. - father and stepmother disconnected *Tom De Vocht - sister and friends disconnected *Sylvia F. DeWall - audio fragment of CoS Ethics officer threatening to declare her, thus making her clients and husband leave *Tim DeWall - had to choose between leaving with his wife or divorcing/disconnecting from her *Ramana Dienes-Browning - forced to disconnect from her father *Anke Dievenkorn - disconnected from declared boyfriend *Richard Dineen - never met his 2 grandchildren *Placido Domingo Jr. - CoS tried to make him divorce his then-wife *David Drader - friends disconnected *James Dries - shot himself to death–disconnection situation with one parent in, one out *Bill Drummond - family disconnected *Jean-Paul Dubreuil - children disconnected from him *John Duignan - was encouraged to disconnect from anyone critical of Scientology E *Chris Eisenman - parent and brothers disconnected *Bonny Elliott - was pushed to disconnect from her daughter Amy Scobee *Mark Elliott - disconnected from his daughter Amy Scobee *Jenny Ellsworth - donated to Disconnection billboard hoping her mother sees it and calls F *Michael Fairman - sued his chiropracter for religious discrimination after said person disconnected *Jim Faust - was disconnected from by his children *Mimi Faust - mother probably disconnected *Zeida Fernandez - godfather disconnected *Ziba Feulner - teenage son disconnected *John Filisky - daughter Shereen disconnected *John Finucane - was told to disconnect from his wife *Mark Fisher - disconnected from his brother and father, sister disconnected when he left *Vickki Ford - disconnected from her son *Richard Fox - old friend disconnected *Erin Francies - father and step-mother disconnected *Randolph Frank - John Sheldon was ordered to disconnect from him *Aharon Friedman - children disconnected *Marsha Friedman - Facebook disconnections because of CoS *Ofra Friedman - children disconnected *Steve Friedman - Facebook disconnections because of CoS G *Elizabeth Gale - spent decades "under the radar" to prevent her mother disconnecting *Raffy Ganimian - cousins disconnected because he worked for Leah Remini *Luis Garcia - friend disconnected *Rocio Garcia - friend disconnected *Lucy Garritano - subjected to disconnection *Dan Garvin - brother disconnected *Serge Gil - family and friends disconnected *Dylan Gill - father and uncle disconnected *Ron Glazier - daughter disconnected *Petra Goepfert - brother Harald and sister-in-law Kristen disconnected *Sara Goldberg - daughter disconnected because she refused to disconnect from her declared son *Rebecca Goldstein - brother and sister disconnected *Roger Gonnet - testified in court about the threat of disconnection *Lisa Goosen - god mother disconnected *Scott Gordon - his wife Tatiana divorced him because of the disconnection policy *Robert Graham - daughter and colleagues all disconnected *Sharon Graham - daughter and colleagues all disconnected *Peter Graves - subjected to disconnection *Joy Graysen - sued her chiropractor for religious discrimination after said person disconnected *Martha Greene - family disconnected *Francois Groenewald - Got threatened with disconnection policy applied to him *Paul Grosswald - testified in court about disconnection *Marie Guerin - friend disconnected *Valeska Guider - was told she would need to disconnect from her own mother H *Natalie Hagemo - the church always tried to do something to disconnect her from some part of her family *Paul Haggis - sister disconnected *Steve Hall - lost his wife of 16 years and many friends of 20 years *Marjorie Hansen - was told that she would have to disconnect from anyone antagonistic to Scientology *Robert M. Hart - brother disconnected and got him fired *Brett Haugen - received a disconnection letter from his oldest daughter and his ex-wife *Janette Haugen - shunned by an entire community *Jeff Hawkins - was told that he could not contact his Scientologist friends *Bernie Headley - daughter Stephanie disconnected *Claire Headley - mother disconnected *Marc Headley - mother and sister disconnected *Allan Henderson - his first wife, his six children and his 22 grandchildren all disconnected from him *Michael Henderson - had to disconnect from his dad *Dallas Hill - parents disconnected *Bruce Hines - wife, one son, and two nieces disconnected *Lori Hodgson - son Jeremy and daughter Jessica disconnected *Adam Holland - father disconnected *Zac Hopkins - friend disconnected *Jack Horner - had to write disconnection letters *Melody Horner - had to write disconnection letters *Lynne Hoverson - was forced to disconnect from her non-scientologist daughter, son was SP-declared so she also couldn't speak to him. Also CoS tried to force them to disconnect from Tony DePhillips and his wife *Martin Hunt - was ordered to disconnect from family *Robert Hunter - was told by the CoS to disconnect from a friend *Moira Hutchison - had to disconnect from her father J *Jim Jackson - more than 150 of the 200 clients he had at the beginning of 2014 disconnected from him *Lucy James - her two sisters disconnected *Thomas Jefferson - marriage was intentionally destroyed *Rebecca Jessup - brother and sister disconnected *Anette Iren Johansen - the DSA of her Org asked her FB friends to make up their mind when she announced her relationship with Geir Isene. 95 people disconnected without questions *Maurice William Johnson - received disconnection letters from Scientologists *Jane Jones - lost parents *Phil Jones - aka Sid - son and daughter disconnected. Put up anti-disconnection billboard in LA *Willie Jones - son and daughter disconnected. Put up anti-disconnection billboard in LA K *Mary McCarran Kahn - son disconnected *David Khan - son disconnected *Sherry Katz - CoS FB police tells her friends to disconnect *Joe Keldani - wife divorced and disconnected, and kids disconnected from him *Stephanie-Lynn Keldani - Was ordered to disconnect from him *Wolfgang Keller - was ordered to disconnect from Debbie Cook *Adrian Kelsey - daughter disconnected *Cooper J. Kessel - hasn't seen his daughter Haley since 2011 *Heather Kimbrough - fired by Scientologist employer for refusing to take Scientology courses *Bonnie Kittelson - friends disconnected *Natascha Kobitzsch - boyfriend disconnected *Sue Kranz - was being "handled" on what seemed a daily basis to disconnect from her husband *Patricia Krenik - daughter disconnected *Anat Krier - had to disconnect from her whole family *Vivien Krogmann-Lutz - her family disconnected when she decided to leave the Sea Org *Cecilia Marie Kruchko - aka Cece Smith, daughter and son disconnected *Margie Kuentz-Hoffman - disconnected from her boyfriend *Viviane Kubrick - wife of Stanley Kubrick, daughter Virginia disconnected *Silvia Kusada - family members disconnected *Nichola Kyle-Carroll - mother disconnected L *Janet Landi-Laughlin - sisters disconnected *Mona Larson - 4 daughters disconnected *Nate Larson - 4 daughters disconnected *Nina Lauffer-Davila - family disconnected *Lee Lawrence Sr. - affidavit about disconnection being encouraged or enforced *Ian Douglas Lee - friends disconnected *Tony Leigh - daughter disconnected *Angela Lemay - friends list decreased by 300 *Susan Lentsch - daughter disconnected *Caroline Letkeman - friends and associates disconnected, daughter Ann was ordered to disconnect *Phillip Levin - friends list decreased by 100 *Gene Lindsay - friends disconnected *LeeAnn Lindsay - friends disconnected *Meshell Little - son Jeremy Powers disconnected *Richard Lloyd-Roberts - was forced to write disconnection letters to his wife's declared father and stepmother, and when Richard was declared his Scientologist friends were told to disconnect from him *Carmen Llywelyn - friends and manager disconnected *Paulien Lombard - all her friends disconnected *Raul Lopez - CoS set up a plan to disconnect him from the advice, protection and support of those persons who would naturally be concerned with his welfare *Claudio Lugli - his son Flavio tried to convince him to disconnect from his other son Tiziano. When that failed, Flavio decided to disconnect *Renata Lugli - her son Flavio tried to convince him to disconnect from his other son Tiziano. When that failed, Flavio decided to disconnect *Tiziano Lugli - brother Flavio disconnected *Gale Lyons - disconnected from her husband M *Kathy Mace - Scientology PTS/SP tech & disconnection mandates ruined her family and caused untold heartache *Deirdre Maloy - was pressured for weeks into ending relationship *Steven Mango - 475 people unfriended him overnight, lost clients *Chris Mann - the two Orgs where he had services went to work to make sure his friends and family disconnected, including his brother in law *Lance Marcor - testifies about disconnection in the Kyle Brennan case *Teresa Marks - godmother disconnected *Greg Marlowe - was told repeatedly to handle or disconnect his father *Scott Mayer - disconnected from his wife *Kathy McBride - two friends disconnected *Tom McCafferty - refused to disconnect from Marc Headley *Linda McCarthy - son disconnected *Paul McDaniel - family members and Bohdi and Jenna Elfman disconnected *Quailynn McDaniel - brother Sean and sister Azurelynn and Bohdi and Jenna Elfman disconnected *James McGuigan - has been disconnected from his father and sister for several years *Deanne K. McMurdie - grandchildren disconnected *Nancy Milner - son and daughter-in-law disconnected, has never seen her grandchild *Jenna Miscavige - letters from her disconnected parents were intercepted and she couldn't answer the phone *Ron Miscavige Sr - daughters and grandchildren disconnected, not telling him how many great grandchildren he has *Gary Morehead - mother and friends disconnected *Jana Moreillon - daughter disconnected *Hania Mrkos - daughter disconnected *Wendy Munro - friends disconnected N *Karla Nava - sister disconnected *Tanya Neujahr - father and sister disconnected *Larry Nobs - son disconnected *Andy Nolch - HCO told his friends on facebook to disconnect *Carol Nyburg - because of the threat of disconnection she went back in O *Karlo Ocampo - ordered to disconnect from mother *Ulf Olofsson - was told to disconnect from someone on facebook *Sydney Osborne - friends disconnected P *Martin Padfield - eldest daughter Mandy disconnected *Tom Padgett - wife disconnected *Melissa Paris - father, brother, sister and ~50 friends disconnected *Randy Payne - Scientology agents sought to cut off his ties to the church community *Creed Pearson - three children disconneted *John Peeler - had the power to order a staffer to cut off all contact with a hostile friend or relative *Sunny Pereira - was disconnected from her declared father when she was 3 years old *Elena Peshevska - almost disconnected from her father *Antony Allpress Phillips - friends disconnected *Brand Pince - killed himself by asphyxiation in his car, c.1979, overburdened by a huge S.O. (LA) and Mission freeloader debt to the Church, by medical bills, and by disconnection *Cindy Bernot Plahuta - husband, daughter Kara Landry and stepdaughter Cara Plahuta disconnected *Mark Plummer - was disconnected from his granddaughter for over 22 years *Luis Polasek - wife disconnected *Andy Porter - daughter disconnected *Heather Powers - disconnected from by her brother Jeremy who was threatened with losing his girlfriend *Jeremy Andrew Powers - was forced to disconnect from his mother Meshel Little and his sister Heather, otherwise would lose his girlfriend *Bruce Pratt - wife, son and daughter-in-law disconnected *Karen Pressley - husband disconnected *Jesse Prince - threatened with disconnection if he didn't sign certain papers upon leaving R *Kirk Radandt - son disconnected *Mark Rathbun - wife disconnected *David Ray - Barely had contact with his mother after he left *Joe Reaiche - his 4 children (Alanna, Jordan, Danny and Chris Masterson) disconnected *Brandon Reisdorf - brother Craig disconnected *Gary Reisdorf - youngest son disconnected *Lois Reisdorf - youngest son, her siblings and their children disconnected *Leah Remini - friends were told she was no longer in good standing so they had to disconnect *Deborah Rennard - disconnected from her parents twice *Kelly Reno - son disconnected *Betsy Reppen - didn't want to disconnect from husband Mike *Mike Reppen - nephew disconnected *Michael John Rinder - almost entire family disconnected *Edwina Ristano - disconnected from her father for a year *Pierre Robillard - regrets disconnecting from a friend *Richard Royce - two sons Jamie and Conan disconnected, third son Devin committed suicide when forced to decide between brothers and parents *Andrea Gianetti Russo - was made to write a disconnection letter to her deceased mother, later her father Bill and stepmother Judy Nagengast disconnected S *Aaron Saxton - wrote and issued disconnection orders *Don Schaul - was threatened with being declared himself if he didn't disconnect from his friends *Ken Schick - refused to disconnect *Yvonne Schick - refused to disconnect *Bert Schippers - the CoS tried to force them to disconnect from Tony DePhillips and his wife *Friedrich Schuch - was ordered to disconnect from his wife *Amy Scobee - mother disconnected *Brian J. Sheen - daughter disconnected *Chris Shelton - friends of over 20 years disconnected *Marisa Sigmond - sister disconnected *Paul Simmel - younger sister disconnected *Dennis Smith - three sisters and their families disconnected *Gayle Smith - disconnected from her son *Aaron Smith-Levin - disconnected from twin brother, ordered to disconnect from his father before being allowed to marry *Cheryl Sola - if she had left, her spouse would have divorced her and tried to take their children *Attila Sonkoly - was not permitted to talk to previous friends *Jamie Sorrentini-Lugli - father and sister disconnected *Sharone Stainforth - not permitted to talk to father *Allen Stanfield - CoS tried to force his wife, sister and brother in law to disconnect *Michelle Sterling - aka Michelle Ryan - every single person she knew disconnected *Uwe Stern - refused to disconnect from anybody and was shown the Supressive Acts policy *Mary Jane Sterne - daughter disconnected *Jennifer Stewart - was terrified that if she reported the Scientologist that raped her to police, she would be declared an SP and her family would disconnect *David Stokes - family, friends, employer, doctor and even accountant do not speak to him anymore *Tim Swanson - daughter disconnected *Claire Swazey - friend disconnected *Eugene David Sweetland Jr. - Lauren Sweetland, E. Reilly Sweetland (son), Susan DeVay Shinneman (ex-wife, 28 years married) all disconnected *Sarah Symcox - mother disconnected T *Andre Tabayoyon - son disconnected *Mary Tabayoyon - son disconnected *Susan Talbot - daughter disconnected *Cindy Temps - children disconnected *Kathy Nather Thomas - was declared for not disconnecting from her children *Lisa Tighe - lost contact with Natalie Weber *Michael Leonard Tilse - two friends disconnected *Mark Tordai - friends disconnected *Janet Troy - subjected to disconnection *Stefan Tunedal - received disconnection alerts on Facebook *Cheryl Turner - was told to disconnect from two friends of 31 years *Tayler Tweed - when she went public, her friends list got way shorter *Chris Tyler - wife was pressured to disconnect due to him being blamed as the cause of her cancer *Danil Tylevich - daughter Regina disconnected *Dina Tylevich - daughter Regina disconnected U *Ron Ubaghs - refused to disconnect from his son *Carmel Underwood - many friends disconnected V *LaVenda Van Schaick - was ordered to disconnect from her parents *Sergey Voldaev - mother disconnected *Catherine E. Von Ach - son disconnected *Stephen Von Hatten - was encouraged to disconnect from his mother *Heiner von Rönn - son disconnected W *Margery Wakefield - disconnected from brothers, sisters, parents and friends *Kenny Wasserman - daughters disconnected *Gerhard Waterkamp - business associate disconnected *Sabine Waterkamp - people disconnected *Gary Weber - was encouraged by CoS to disconnect from mother and girlfriend, daughter disconnected *Janela Webster - ordered to disconnect from daughter *Thomas Weeks - friend disconnected *Shane Weightman - parent disconnected *Roger Weller - daughter disconnected *Rhett Westerman - family in who will not communicate with him *Jane White - son disconnected from her and his own son *Hana Eltringham Whitfield - friends disconnected *Tony Williams - disconnection letter from his friend *Bernie Wimbush - feared disconnection from his family *Kendra Wiseman - disconnected by her parents *Larry Wollersheim - was forced to disconnect from his wife, parents and other family members *Astra Woodcraft - Father of her daughter disconnected *Lawrence Woodcraft - could not see his daughter as she left the Sea Org *Zoe Woodcraft - father disconnected *Bonnie Woods - was declared and feared losing everyone in her life *Gabrielle Wynne - was urged to disconnect from her mother but she refused Y *Scott Yeager - wife disconnected *Antoine Young - daughter Ashley disconnected *Robert Vaughn Young - wrote disconnection policy *Warren M. Young - daughters Megan and Alexis disconnected Z *Karla Zamudio - friends disconnected *Sasha Zbitnoff - friends disconnected *Catherine Zoltan - mother disconnected *Midge Zylker - son disconnected Additions If you want your own name added here, please use at least your real full first and last names when filling the form in at http://stopscientologydisconnection.com/?page_id=56 detailing your relationship to either who disconnected from you, or who you were required to disconnect from. Direct edits to this wiki without a link to a story published online will be reverted. If you know of a page or video online with a disconnection story not already on this list and real names are given, please post it to https://whyweprotest.net/threads/finding-disconnection-stories.131715/unread which helps with disclosure before being added here. Category:Scientology Abuse